Když nemůžeš mít to, co bys chtěl
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Brumbál přinutí Harryho, Snapea a Lupina, aby se společně stáhli do úkrytu. Po řadě měsíců, strávených v izolaci, Lupin i Snape s hrůzou zjišťují, že je Harry začíná přitahovat.


**Originál****: **If you Can't Fuck The One You Want...

**Odkaz: **ntamara.-livejournal-.c-om/302775.h-tml (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **ntamara

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** sex, sprostá slova, humor

**Jako se s jarem vrací vlaštovky, vrátili se nám puritáni, tudíž – poznámka: **Toto je PWP. Porno bez příběhu. Jinými slovy, sex ano, romantika ne. Zkrátka řečeno, šuká se tam. Hodně. Skoro pořád. Pokud slash v tomhle stylu nemáte rádi, TEĎ je ten správný čas vypnout počítač a otevřít si Danielle Steelovou. Na pozdější reklamace nebude brán zřetel. S.L.

* * *

**KDYŽ NEMŮŽEŠ MÍT TO, CO BYS CHTĚL**

.

Snape Pottera hltal očima, zatímco rytmicky přirážel do jeho jeho nastaveného pozadí. Potter se zavřenýma očima zaklonil hlavu a odhalil bílý krk, posetý modřinami a otisky Snapeových zubů. Skrz zavřená ústa mu unikalo kňučení a steny. Ve snaze udržet stehna zdvižená a roztažená, aby měl Snape pohodlný přístup, si zatínal prsty hluboko do masa.

Snape se pořád vracel pohledem k Potterovu pohlaví a jeho chtivému otvoru, těsně obepínajícímu Snapeův penis, klouzající dovnitř a ven. Levou rukou se podepřel a pravou stiskl kořen Potterova penisu. Neudělá se, dokud to Snape neuzná za vhodné. Jestli má zkušenost nad mládím nějakou výhodu, pak je to schopnost vydržet. Snape dokázal Pottera šukat opravdu dlouho. Věřil na souběžná vyvrcholení - takže Potter dostane jeden orgasmus - jeden jediný - na každý ze Snapeových vlastních.

Pramínek čiré tekutiny stékal po zarudlé kůži na Snapeovy prsty. Oba milenci byli ulepení potem. Pokoj páchl sexem. Snape se díval, jak jeho penis mizí uvnitř a zase se objevuje. Schválně zpomalil, přirážel líně a hluboko. Buď měl žalud jen na krajíčku Potterova těla, nebo tiskl koule těsně k jeho bezvadné kůži. Potter nespokojeně naříkal a jeho svaly se kolem Snapea báječně svíraly.

"Prosím," sténal Potter, a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy. "Prosím."

Snape se protivně zašklebil, skoro úplně se stáhl z jeho těla a začal Pottera zpracovávat rukou. Tahal a svíral ho dokud chapec nevystříkl. Jakmile sebou jeho penis začal škubal jak záchvatem stižený had, Snape ho okamžitě pustil, popadl chlapce za boky a začal tvrdě přirážet do staženého otvoru. Vmáčkl Pottera do matrace, málem ho přelomil vejpůl, až měl kolena skoro na ramenou. Vrčel a přirážel a ojížděl toho zatraceného kluka, co přežil.

Snape šukal Pottera pořád dál, i když orgasmus pominul a chlapec začal kňučet, protože jeho vyčerpané tělo bylo příliš citlivé. Celou dobu měl otevřené oči, aby mu neunikl jediný výraz té tváře, tolik podobné tváři Jamese Pottera, a občas zabloudil pohledem k jizvě ve tvaru blesku, napůl zakryté zpocenými prameny černých vlasů. Teprve když se konečně udělal, Snape blaženě zavřel oči, zatlačil penis co nejhlouběji do chlapcova otvoru, plnil ho svým semenem a v duchu si prozpěvoval pořád dokola: 'Fuck you, Potter, fuck you!'

Kterého Pottera měl na mysli ani Snape sám nevěděl.

ooooo

Lupin seděl na posteli, zády se opíral o pelest, nohy pohodlně roztažené. Byl vzrušený, a docela dlouho, ale nebylo zapotřebí spěchat. Teď už ne, když věděl, že se dočká. Jednu ruku zabořil do tmavých vlasů aby navedl Harryho ústa na svůj penis, druhou si stisknul bradavku.

Harry byl nahý a na všech čtyřech se krčil mezi Lupinovýma nohama. Prsty laskal jeho šourek a ústy přejížděl nahoru a dolů po penisu. Po čelisti mu stékaly sliny smíchané s preejakulátem a rty měl nateklé. Ze svého úhlu Lupin na Harryho penis neviděl, ale podle naléhavých drobných pohybů pánve a toho, jak chlapec nevědomky rozkročil nohy, si uměl představit, že Harry je ztopořený, celý rozbolavělý a neuspokojený.

_Výborně_, pomyslel si Lupin, mírně nadzvedl boky a přidržel si Harryho za vlasy tak, aby byl v co nejvhodnějším úhlu a mohl se mu dostat až do krku. Docela těžký trik, ale Lupin nepochyboval, že Harry na to nakonec přijde. Jednou. Přece jen byl jeho nejoblíbenější učitel.

Kochal se pohledem na Harryho svalnatá záda, zadek a nohy, pak si olízl prsty volné ruky a začal jimi kroužit kolem bradavek. Cítil, že se vyvrcholení blíží, poznal to podle toho, jak se mu začala stahovat varlata, jak naléhavě mu pulsovalo v penisu. Ale Harryho nevaroval. Když to přišlo, stiskl víčka rozkoší, rukou nemilosrdně přitlačil na Harryho hlavu a držel jeho ústa na místě, takže chapec musel buď polykat, nebo se udusit.

Teprve když byl jeho penis úplně ochablý a opravdu moc citlivý na dotek, Lupin Harryho propustil. S klidem se mu podíval do rozzlobených očí. Harry byl v obličeji celý rudý, po bradě mu stékalo Lupinovo semeno. Lupin se jen zašklebil, převrátil chlapce na záda a olízal mu obličej širokými tahy jazyka. Harry zalapal po dechu, když se chopil jeho erekce, a oči se mu samy obrátily v sloup, když se Lupin sklonil a celou ji polkl.

Stačilo dvakrát nasát a šestnáctiletý kluk byl hotový. Harry zůstal ležet roztažený na posteli, málem bezvládný, a bojoval s postorgasmickou apatií. Lupin mu dopřál krátký oddech. Otřel si hřbetem ruky zavřená ústa. Krátce ho napadlo, co by na tohle říkal Sirius, ale rychle tu myšlenku zaplašil a otočil Harryho malátné tělo na břicho. Sirius se neměl nechat zabít, _kvůli Harrymu_, a Remus teď mohl být s ním.

Být vlkodlakem má své výhody, usoudil spokojeně, když roztáhl Harryho půlky a nechal stéct semeno a sliny z úst na jeho otvor. Penis už mu zase stál, a cítil se připravený _přinejmenším_ na druhé kolo.

ooooo

Jako by nebylo dost hrozné, že Snapea odhalili a jeho špionská kariéra, jediná možnost, jak mohl přispět v boji proti pánovi zla, vzala za své. Jako by nestačilo, že se musel skrývat v téhle díře uprostřed ničeho pod Brumbálovým Fideliem ve společnosti Harryho Pottera a Remuse Lupina; jako by Snapeův život už tak nestál za nic, _ne_, teď si ještě musel přiznat, že touží po chlapci, který přežil - jako nějaká ubohá malá fanynka.

Pravda, chlapec rychle dospíval v muže, přinejmenším po fyzické stránce, ale pořád měl v sobě něco klukovského. K vzteku lákavé rozcuchané černé vlasy, živé zelené oči, tělo vytvarované roky famfrpálu bez jediného gramu přebytečného tuku, čistou pleť, jakou si nikdo pod dvacet nezaslouží, a místo obličeje dokonalou kopii tváře Jamese Pottera.

Trávil den za dnem v Potterově přítomnosti, bez možnosti úniku, vtloukal mu do paličaté hlavy nitrobranu a černou magii, a přitom pořád musel myslel na to, jak hrozně coby kluk toužil po Jamesovi. Potlačoval tu vzpomínku dlouho a usilovně, ale teď se vrátila s nebývalou silou.

Snape Pottera vždycky nenáviděl - vlastně oba, otce i syna - ale potíže se zrakem neměl, a Harry vypadal dobře. Je to jen chtíč, hloupá, pitomá, animální choutka, říkal si, ale jeho penis tomu nechtěl rozumět, a stejně vyskočil do pozoru kdykoliv Snape toho kluka srazil na kolena pomocí legilimens. Bylo neskutečně, příšerně ponižující masturbovat každou noc, a představovat si při tom chlapce, který přežil, ale ani fakt, že se hnusil sám sobě, Snapea nepřiměl přestat civět na jeho zadek nebo našpulené, červené rty, které by se tak krásně vyjímaly na jeho penisu, a ta Potterova nevymáchaná pusa by aspoň jednou byla k něčemu dobrá.

Kdyby měl aspoň malou, malinkatou šanci, že by ho mohl dostat. Do hajzlu s Albusem Brumbálem za tohle peklo. Potterovi bylo šestnáct a na školní řád se v jejich situaci vymlouvat nedalo. Avšak s každou další hodinou nitrobrany bylo jasnější a jasnější jaká je Potterova orientace: byl nechutně heterosexuální a tím nejohavnějším, nejkýčovitějším způsobem prahl po své sladké přítelkyni Luně Lovegoodové.

Nesnesitelná situace. Snapea nenapadalo jaký zločin spáchal, že si zasloužil tohle utrpení.

Nicméně bída miluje společnost a Snapeovi hned zvedlo náladu, když zjistil, že není jediný, kdo by rád obskočil Harryho Pottera. Nebyl jediný, kdo přestal klepat na Potterovy dveře a vždycky bez varování vpadl do pokoje - s nadějí, že zahlédne kousek odhalené kůže, nebo chlapce překvapí při ... v nestřeženém okamžiku. Nebyl jediný, kdo si prohlížel jeho zadek, rozkrok, ústa _déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné_ a _ne úplně nevinně_. Nejen on si musel poposednout na židli, kdykoliv se Potter objevil v mudlovských kraťasech a tričku.

Uvážíme-li jak moc si byl Potter s tím zatraceným vlkodlakem blízký, bylo příjemným zadostiučiněním vidět Lupina trpět, možná dokonce víc, než trpěl Snape. On aspoň tomu klukovi nemusel dělat vrbu. I tak víc než jednou zaslechl Potterův ustaraný hlásek, líčící jeho obavy zda je pro Lunu dost dobrý, zda na něj Luna bude chtít čekat, ta hrůza, že mu Luna už dva dny neposlala sovu, že Luna Luna _bla bla bla._

Jistě, že Snape v Lupinově přítomnosti začal s gustem dávat najevo, že si všiml. Občas mu utekla maličko dvojmyslná věta - Svatý Nevědomý Potter nepochopil nikdy nic - zato Lupin se zamračil, zrudl, nebo provinile utekl z místnosti. Snape se škodolibě usmál a dobře se bavil.

ooooo

Lupin se poctivě snažil se svou slabostí bojovat. Vysvětloval si ji nuceným kontaktem; skutečností, že už skoro rok neviděl jiného člověka než Harryho a _Severuse Snapea_; že s nikým nespal co Sirius umřel; že Harry se tolik podobá svému otci. Házel vinu na všechno možné, ale nakonec si musel přiznat pravdu v celé její ohavnosti: chtěl Harryho Pottera. Hodně.

Chtěl z něho strhat šaty, přehnout ho přes gauč, stůl, _jakoukoliv plochu _a šukat ho, dokud se té prokleté posedlosti nezbaví. Kdo mu to mohl vyčítat? Harry byl nádherný. Mladý a sladký a na rozdíl od Jamese Pottera svůdně nevinný.

Harry byl však také - naneštěstí - bláznivě zamilovaný do Havraspárské studentky jménem Luna Lovegoodová. I kdyby na pět minut náhodou pomyslel na někoho jiného než na ni, určitě by to zas byla další holka. Ani _náznak_, že by Harry byť jen jednou chtěl dát šanci taky nějakému chlapovi. Když se loučili se zbytkem Řádu, Lupin si dobře všiml jak Ron Harryho objal, viděl jak zoufale byl nešťastný, nemohl přehlédnout jak se na Harryho dívá. Ovšem Harry, jako vždycky, zůstával hluchý a slepý.

Lupin byl přesvědčený, že ještě nikdy v životě neviděl tak zarytě heterosexuálního tvora jakým byl Harry James Potter. Jediné péro, které kdy bude mít v zadku, bude patřit potrhlé Lovegoodové, tedy pokud je ta holka tak divoká, jak ji Lupin podezíral. Jako by tohle nestačilo, Severus Lupinovo špinavé tajemství nějak vyčenichal, a nikdy nevynechal příležitost ho potrápit.

Což nasere.

Jednoho dne se Lupin přistihl, že zase šmíruje Severuse a Harryho při lekci nitrobrany. Většinou házel očkem po Harryho pěkném těle, ale tentokrát se mu podařilo ušetřit jeden pohled i pro Snapea. A zjistil, že ten se dívá na Harryho přesně stejně, jako Lupin sám.

Ten zavšivený, svatouškovský, pokrytecký parchant!

Severus musel Lupinův pohled vycítit, protože zvedl hlavu a oči se mu rozšířily, když si uvědomil, že i _jeho_ malé tajemství právě bylo vyzrazeno.

"Remusi?" ozval se Harry a zmateně těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

ooooo

Počkali, až Harry zaleze do postele, zamkli a odhlučnili kuchyň a vzápětí se pokusili ulevit nervovému vypětí skutečně skvostným soubojem. Nejdřív létaly nadávky a porcelán. Pak se objevily hůlky; sršela kouzla a kletby. Byli vyrovnaní soupeři. Ale nakonec se unavili a odevzdaně se sesunuli na židle u kuchyňského stolu.

Snape jednou rukou narovnal stůl a Lupin přivolal láhev Ogdenovy nejlepší a dvě sklenice.

"Takže," začal Lupin.

"Takže," nehádal se Snape.

Usrkávali svou whisky. Když došla, Lupin oběma nalil další.

"Ten kluk nemá v těle jedinou teplou kost," postěžoval si Snape.

"Nemyslí na nic, než na Lunu Potrhlou Lovegoodovou. Ani bych se nedivil, kdyby se vyjádřil hned, jak se vrátíme," úpěl Lupin.

"Oh, já vím, _já vím_. Mezi mou a jeho ložnicí je jen tenká zeď. Co myslíš, že vzdychá a sténá, pokaždé, pokaždé když si to dělá? _Oh, Luno! Luno! Luno!_ Nechutné."

"Já mám pokoj vedle koupelny. Dokonce ani představa, že je celý nahý a mokrý mi nevynahradí, že musím poslouchat, jak křičí její jméno. Co za mizerná tišící kouzla ta děcka dneska učí?"

Další hlt ohnivé whisky; další dolitá sklenka. Netrvalo dlouho a oba kouzelníci byli pod obraz.

"Kdyby aspoň nebyl tak podobný na Jamese..." povzdechli si současně, a pak se na chvilku trapně odmlčeli.

"Kurva," zaklel Snape.

"Bohužel ne," zabručel Lupin.

Hladina whiskey se nebezpečně přiblížila ke dnu lahve. Lupin se pokoušel odhadnout své šance na přivolání další.

"Ovšem, vždycky je tu ještě mnoholičný lektvar," přemítal Snape nahlas.

"Co?" zeptal se Lupin. Jeho omámený mozek něco na té větě zaujalo.

Snape divoce gestikuloval téměř prázdnou skleničkou, až zbytky jejího obsahu vyletovaly na ubrus. "Mnoholičný lektvar. Přísady mám všechny. Stačí pár Potterových vlasů: jeden z nás to vypije a druhý může píchat Harryho Pottera. Nalej mi ještě."

Když už nebylo co pít, Snape zvedl hlavu a pozorně se na Lupina zadíval. Jeho jantarové oči se leskly, a zdaleka ne jen množstvím alkoholu v krvi.

"Udělám to pro tebe, jestli to ty uděláš pro mě."

ooooo

Týden souložení Harryho Pottera - nebo přinejmenším jeho věrné podoby - a Lupin nebyl ani v nejmenším znuděný. Užíval si sex, velmi dobrý sex, s objektem své posedlosti. Nechat se šukat Severusem Snapem byla nízká cena; vlastně ho docela překvapilo, že Srabus je v posteli dost dobrý. Vážně žádný problém.

Jen kdyby Snape mohl uvařit mnoholičný lektvar v trochu stravitelnější verzi. Ačkoliv, Lupin byl zvyklý na oměj, takže ani tohle mu příliš nevadilo. A ne, že by se snad se Snapem _líbali_, nebo co. Tohle bylo jen o šukání Harryho Pottera, nic víc, nic míň. Prostě jen tak.

Lupin se usmál v předtuše nadcházejícího večera. Ostatně dělával to v poslední době každé odpoledne. Skoro celý den někde postával, sedl si jen občas a nerad, zadek ho ještě příjemně bolel od zážitků z minulé noci. Dneska byl na řadě on.

"Vyskytly se komplikace," informoval ho Snape bez obalu, hned jak si Harry odešel lehnout. "Dochází mi přísady, možná ještě tak jedna, dvě várky, a skončili jsme. Pokud tedy nechceš _ty_ vysvětlovat Brumbálovi k čemu potřebujeme tolik mnoholičného lektvaru."

"Ne."

"Přesně."

"Do hajzlu."

"Souhlasím," ušklíbl se Snape a znechuceně sebou plácl do křesla. "No, bylo to krásné, bylo toho málo, ale co se dá dělat."

_Typické_, pomyslel si Lupin, a zvažoval, zda přivolat lahev Ogdenky. Jenže jemu se nechtělo chlastat. Chtěl šukat, a pak ještě jednou, Harryho Pottera. _Zatraceně_.

"Myslím," navrhl Lupin po chvíli, "že bychom to mohli zkusit bez lektvaru?"

Snape mu věnoval svůj nejpohrdavější úšklebek, jako by nemohl uvěřit jeho tuposti nebo troufalosti.

"Já nemám zájem šukat _tebe_, vlkodlaku."

Lupin ohrnul rty a ukázal Snapeovi tesáky, dobře věděl, jak ho tenhle divoký výraz znervózňuje. "Já po tobě taky netoužím, _Severusi_, tomu klidně věř. Napadlo mě zahrát si divadlo. Nebo už máš Harryho plné zuby?"

Lupin věděl, že ani náhodou. Severusova vášeň a touha po Harry Potterovi - podobně jako jeho vlastní - zatím jen rostla a rostla. Zvedl tázavě obočí a vyzývavým pohledem se Snapea snažil přinutit k doznání.

"Hmm. Možná. Asi lepší než _nic_, aspoň doufám," uvolil se Snape zdráhavě. "Samozřejmě vzhledem k mým bohatým zkušenostem se špionáží mi hraní nebude dělat sebemenší potíže. Jestli _ty_ jsi něčeho kloudného schopný, to se teprve uvidí."

Lupin se rozhodl dopřát mu poslední slovo. Cokoliv by řekl by Severuse jen naštvalo a odehnalo, a on mu přece ještě dlužil jednoho mnoholičného Harryho.

ooooo

"Vy, pane Pottere, jste drzý spratek, který se musí naučit disciplíně a úctě ke starším a zkušeným," zasyčel Snape Pottererovi do ucha, zatímco se vznášel za chlapcovými zády.

Potter zarytě zíral do zdi, ruce sevřené v pěst. "Ano, pane!" A pořád odpovídal tím svým útočným tónem, ze kterého Snapea svrběly ruce i péro.

Předstoupil před toho malého mizeru a svrchu se mu podíval do [_zjizveného obličeje, hnědých_] zelených očí, vzdorně se blýskajících za kulatými brýlemi pod jizvou ve tvaru blesku, vyčuhující mezi rozcuchanými prameny černých vlasů.

"Já vás naučím, pane Pottere. Svléknout!"

S potěšením si vychutnal Potterovo zděšení, a když chlapec otevřel ústa, aby prostestoval, nařídil úsečně: "Hned!"

Snape poodstoupil, pohrával si s hůlkou a sledoval, jak se Potter pomalu svléká. Dřív, než se rozloučil s dalším kouskem oděvu, pokaždé na okamžik zaváhal a vrhl Snapeovým směrem podezíravý pohled.

"Všechno."

Obcházel chlapce kolem dokola a s úšklebkem si důkladně prohlížel jeho [_silnými jizvami pokrytý trup, záda, nohy a paže, až na počínající bříško vychrtlé tělo, zarostlé šedohnědými chlupy_] mladistvé tělo. Adrenalin a nervozita byly bezpochyby příčinami, že Potterův [_neobřezaný_] obřezaný penis byl napůl ztopořený.

Třikrát poklepal hůlkou o svou dlaň. Při každém klepnutí se dřevo natáhlo, a nakonec byl z hůlky metrový vrbový prut. Snape ho zkusmo ohnul, nechal ho setrvačností narovnat a pak se obrátil zpátky k Potterovi.

"Nohy od sebe, předkloň se a chyť se okraje stolu. Budeš ty rány počítat a za každou mi poděkuješ."

"Musíme si určit _heslo_," řekl Lupin, a vážně tím narušil Snapeovo soustředění.

"Na co?" zeptal se podrážděně.

"Jestli mě budeš bít, chci mít nějaké slovo, kterým tě zastavím, kdybys to začal přehánět."

Snape chtěl protestovat, ale zavřel ústa, když ho Lupinův striktní výraz ubezpečil, že 'nebude-li heslo, nebude ani falešný výprask Harryho Pottera'.

"Dobře, _dobře_. Co... pampeliška?"

"Perfektní," souhlasil Lupin, konečně se otočil a položil se na stůl.

Snape si na okamžik zakryl oči rukou, aby se vrátil do té správné nálady.

Potter.

Uložil Potterovi školní trest, protože ten spratek nepřinesl - neudělal - udělal - _v hodině něco nepřijatelného, jedno co_, a on ho teď seznámí se starobylou magií tělesného trestu. Sešvihá tu bělostnou prdelku až bude rudá a tak rozpálená, že bude Snapea hřát, ještě když bude toho kluka šukat, až ho sedře z kůže.

Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, zaujal pozici a zvedl svou dříve-hůlku-nyní-rákosku.

"Když přestaneš počítat, nebo se spleteš, musíme začít znovu od začátku. A nezapomeň mi pokaždé poděkovat. Oh, a Pottere? Tohle tě bude bolet o hodně víc, než mě."

ooooo

"Snažím se, profesore Lupine, ale prostě mi to nejde!"

"Musíš se soustředit na šťastnou vzpomínku, Harry. Tvůj patron musí vyzařovat tolik štěstí, že odežene mozkomory."

Seděli u stolu a Harry sklesle žmoulal další tabulku čokolády. Lupin mu položil ruku na rameno a lehce je stiskl.

"Je to těžké kouzlo, ale určitě se ho naučíš. Já ti věřím." Po krátké odmlce nonšalantně dodal: "Možná bych věděl, jak ti to usnadnit: nová příjemná vzpomínka by fungovala taky."

"Oh, _hlavně_ _nenápadně_, Lupine. Ačkoliv, při jeho inteligenci by to nejspíš opravdu _fungovalo_," zaúpěl Severus, čímž úspěšně narušil Lupinův pečlivě vystavěný scénář.

"Roleplaying _nezahrnuje_ kritické redakční poznámky, Severusi," odpověděl chladně. "Myslel jsem, že z nás dvou jsi ty ten zkušený herec."

Severus protočil oči, ale vlomil se zpátky do své role. "Nová vzpomíka?"

Lupin zkrátil dialog na minimum a přeskočil rovnou ke scéně, v níž Harry Potter pozná, jaká slast je nechat ojet svým učitelem OPČM.

ooooo

"Ty, Severusi Snape, jsi zvrácený, _zvrácený_ člověk," prohlásil Lupin poté, co mu Snape vylíčil, co by ten večer rád dělal.

"A tohle mi předhazuje někdo, kdo by se nestyděl zneužít sirotka, oplakávajícího smrt vlastního kmotra? Zloděj křičí, chyťte zloděje. Zameť si před vlastním prahem, Lupine. Nikdy jsi mě neslyšel odsuzovat _tvé_ fantazie."

"Vážně, Severusi, musíš uznat, že tvůj scénář je absurdní. Albus by nikdy neposlal _tebe_, abys zachránil Harryho ze spárů jeho mudlovských opatrovníků, a už vůbec by ho nenutil trávit s tebou prázdniny v Bradavických sklepeních."

"_No dobře,_ jestli má obrazotvornost uráží tvůj cit pro _realitu_-"

"Ne, ne, v pořádku. Cokoliv chceš; koneckonců, _ty_ si dnes vybíráš."

"Mám ještě jednu věc, kterou bych si rád zahrál. Jenže to bude muset počkat do zítřka."

Lupin se zamračil. "Zítra je _úplněk_. Snad víš, že nemůžeme."

Snape se na Lupina klidně díval, dokud se vlkodlakovy oči nerozšířily poznáním a z jeho rtů nevyšlo tiché '_oh'_.

"Ty bys chtěl _tohle_?" zeptal se Lupin nevěřícně, hned jak zas našel ztracený hlas.

Snape se ušklíbl. "Oměj ti chystám já. Bude to bezpečné, a neříkej, že nechceš – moc dobře vím, co jsi za úchyla. Vůbec by mě nepřekvapilo, kdybyste to s Blackem dělali v jednom kuse; on - pes - ani jste nemuseli čekat na úplněk."

"Ne," vrtěl Lupin důrazně hlavou. "Se Siriusem jsme _tohle_ nedělali nikdy." Zjevně se mu ještě nepodařilo obsáhnout myšlenku, že by měl Snapea ošukat jako zvíře. Doslova. Olízl si rty a v očích mu zazářilo známé světlo.

"Jakou sis vymyslel zápletku? Je úplněk, Harry někde narazí na vlkodlaka. Náhodou, nebo schválně?"

Teď to byl Snape, kdo se snažil nedívat se Lupinovi do očí, a místo toho zaujatě zkoumal prostěradlo. "Vlastně jsem měl na mysli něco trochu jiného. Pamatuješ v šestém ročníku? Co když... mě ten vlk nechtěl roztrhat na kusy, ale radši by mě poznamenal _jinak_?"

Lupin mlčel tak dlouho, že se Snape začal ošívat. Věděl, že to neměl říkat. Měli se držet Pottera. Teď si Lupin bude myslet -

"Mně se to líbí," přerušil Lupin tok Snapeových myšlenek, a boule v jeho kalhotách byla ještě výmluvnější, než slova. Naklonil se a zastřeným hlasem zašeptal Snapeovi do ucha. "_Vlkodlakovi_ se to líbí, Severusi."

ooooo

_Nejdražší Luno,_

_Představ si, že jsi úplně přesně uhodla, proč se Lupin se Snapem chovají tak divně! (Oh, kéž bys neměla pravdu! Včera jsem je náhodou přistihl - díky Merlinovi si mě nevšimli, zato já jsem viděl mnohem víc, než jsem se kdy o nich chtěl dozvědět. O _kterémkoliv_ z nich.) Chápu, že Snape je jenom člověk a Remus tady nemá zrovna moc na výběr, ale vážně jsem si myslel. že se navzájem nenávidí!_

_Chudák Sirius se musí obracet v hrobě._

_Strašně mi chybíš. Nemůžu se dočkat až Brumbál konečně uzná, že jsem připravený: chci už odsud vypadnout, zabít toho bastarda a konečně se s tebou víš co. Včera se mi o tobě zdálo a nemohl jsem se přestat __honit_dotýkat_.__ Pošleš mi další fotku? Nějakou, kde jsi bez trička? __Nebo úplně beze všeho__?_

_Miluji tě, moc tě líbám tvůj Harry (navždycky)._

**KONEC**


End file.
